Anything You Want
by Megan Faye
Summary: Sequal to 'I Believe in Love,' and continuing the lives of Allison and Lisa Cameron.
1. One Look

Title: Anything You Want

Chapter: One Look

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer:Fox Owns House

Summery: The continuing lives of Allison and Lisa Cameron. Sequal to 'I Believe in Love.'

* * *

_"One look from and I drift away._

_I pray that you are here to stay."_

_Roy Orbison, 'You Got it'_

* * *

June 2011

Allison Cameron stretched as the light hit her eyes. It was overcast, and cool, even though it was June. The warm body curled against her back made her want, more than anything, to stay in bed. But, as pagers often do, Allison's started to beep. She groaned and looked at it.

"Leese?" she whispered.

"I know. I'm stuck in bed, not on deaf."

"I'll call in if you like." Allison turned back to face her wife, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"No. We're professional; I can't play favorites." Allison smiled and kissed Lisa gently before leaning down and kissing her very round belly. The baby inside kicked lightly. "Anyway, Baby Cam is awake."

"We're not naming her Cameron Cameron, and we decided 2 years ago on my last name-"

"Just a nick name. Don't get your scrubs in a bunch."

"So, tonight," Allison started. Lisa moaned.

"Noooo."

"Your sister and House are coming by with Trent."

"House corrupted the kid. Evil little 9-year-old." Allie rolled her eyes pulled on a clean set of scrubs. "Be a girl!" Lisa ordered her mid-section. "Why aren't we finding out again?"

"Because," Allison started as she pulled her hair back. "There are so few surprises left in life. I'd like to keep this one."

"And I want a nursery painted."

"Not this again. You already have high blood pressure, don't start-"

"Find out the gender today and paint me a nursery and it'll drop significantly."

"Lisa-"

"Do we know what we're having now?"

"No."

"Then, Its still a surprise. Find out! Tell me tonight over dinner."

"Fine," Allison caved with a lop-sided grin. She kissed Lisa once more. "Happy anniversary, wife."

"Happy 2 years, Allie."

* * *

"So you really know?" Chase asked as he stole a sip of Allison's soda. She snatched it back and slapped his hand. Her salad was mostly untouched, but her soda was not to be shared. "Hey!"

"Mine."

"Sorry!"

"You're as bad as House-" Chase scoffed, cutting her off. "We're having a baby boy." Chase grinned. "Oh, quit grinning like an idiot. We were hoping for a girl!"

"I won the betting pool."

"I get half. And you can't tell anyone until tomorrow. Lisa knows before anyone else. Got it?"

"Fine," he said, handing her 50.

"Not much of a betting pool."

"Its all I have on me. I'll collect another 350 tomorrow."

"Sweet. So what time is dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?"

"You invited us to dinner tonight." Cameron closed her eyes. "Forgot?"

"I've been getting a little forgetful lately. Come by for 6."

"So, Allie and Lisa Cameron having a boy. What are you going to name him? Ray?" he teased.

"Oh, Shut Up! Just because we got together at an Indigo Girl's concert doesn't mean we're crediting them by naming our baby after one of them. Anyway, why do you know their names?" Chase blushed. "Lot of time with Thirteen?"

"Why can't anyone call her Remy? She's got a name, and its beautiful."

"Because, she's been Thirteen for so long, that no one calls her any different out of habit."

"So, wanna bounce names off me?"

"No thanks. We'd end up with a kid named Robert Steve Irwin Cameron." Chase threw a fry at her head.

"Would not!" Cameron rolled her eyes and stole a fry from his plate.

"Besides, Lisa and I have names picked out already. You'll hear his name when I tell Lisa what we're having. Not a minute before." Chase rolled his eyes and sipped at her soda again. "Stop that."

"Hi," Thirteen said as she took the empty chair closest to Chase. "Cameron, how's Lisa doing?"

"Pissy. She's tired of bed rest, and ready to have the baby."

"I've got the afternoon off. Think she'd like some company? I could bring her some lunch," Thirteen offered, taking one of Chase's chips.

"Oh God, I forgot to call Wilson to go over. I was supposed to be off today, but I got paged and-"

"Allison, relax!" Chase said, mouth full.

"Give her a call and let her know I'll be by around 2."

* * *

The sound of laughter welcomed Allison as she walked through the house. Chase, House and Trent were playing XBox in the living room, and made no indication that they noticed she had come in the door. Sitting on the bed were Lisa, Anna, and Thirteen, eating popcorn, laughing and joking. All three smiled when Allison came in, but the friendly banter stopped.

"Allie," Anna greeted, scooting to make room between herself and Lisa. "We'll be out of your hair in 10 minutes."

"You know, I'd like it if you all stayed. We have something we'd like everyone to know."

"Other than it being your second anniversary?"

"And you're going to be parents in about 6 weeks?"

"And that Lisa needs more company during the day?" Lisa piped in. Allison tried not to feel left out, or hurt by the group in her bed, joking and playing. She had people around her all day, and Lisa was on bed rest. She'd been inside the house for 6 whole weeks, and the doctors all came to her for exams.

"We have a baby name." Lisa grinned.

"If its a girl," Lisa started. "Her name is Erin Elizabeth. And for a boy; David Lucas.

"So, the winner is," Allison started. She paused for a moment to build anticipation. She pulled a blue giftbag from behind her back. "This is for baby David," she said, handing the bag to Lisa. Lisa was speechless as she opened the bag. Inside was a beautiful blue sweater, with a small brown teddy bear embroidered onto the chest.

"Its beautiful," she whispered, choking up. Allison slipped onto the bed next to Lisa and tucked hair behind her ear.

"I'm making the men paint the nursery tomorrow morning. I picked up some paint samples," she offered, but Lisa was focused on the gift.

"Rem, why don't we go check on the guys," Anna suggested. The two left the couple alone.

"Lisa? What's wrong?"

"I don't know the first thing about raising a baby. What have we gotten ourselves into? I'm due in 6 weeks, and we haven't even shopped for him yet! We have a sweater, and that's it? What if I go into labor tomorrow? We have nothing ready!" Allison pulled her into her chest.

"Its going to be okay, honey. Take a deep breath and calm down." Lisa buried her head into Allison's arms. "Okay, we can solve this, Leese. I'll get the lap top in here, and we can pick everything out tonight, and I'll make Chase and Trent paint tomorrow while Remy, Anna and I pick up the basics tomorrow."

"But-"

"Lisa, please calm down," Allison begged, voice full of worry. She placed a hand over David. "Let me handle the details, you keep him safe for another 6 weeks. Okay?"

"Okay," Lisa whispered. Allison tilted Lisa head up to look into her eyes.

"Now," she said, big grin on her face. "Is the hormonal thing over with?"

"Yes," Lisa countered, wiping her cheeks. "Damn hormones."

"Damn them all," Allison hissed as she pulled Lisa into a hug.

"Thank you, Allie."

"Anything for you, Leese."

* * *

The next afternoon, after a full morning of shopping in the late-June heat, Allison was exhausted, but Lisa wouldn't have anything to worry about...for today at least. Allison looked in on Lisa, who was sleeping. House had played the piano for her. They argued for 3 weeks about the piano shortly after they got married. Neither one played, but so many people in their circle of friends and family did. Finally, House offered to teach their child, should they have one, to play, but only if they bought a nice one. Lo and Behold, the formal dining room no longer held a fine table with 8 chairs. It was home to a beautiful baby grand that the two would be paying off longer than the new car they bought the moment they found out Lisa was pregnant.

Lisa, who hated being on bed rest, also hated that she missed out on the shopping trip. To make up for it, Allison wore Lisa's favorite tank top. It had brought a temporary smile, enough to fight away the hormonal tears that were sure to follow if Allison's attempt to make Lisa smile had failed.

Allison sighed as she watched her sleeping wife. Lisa's stress level had jumped into over-drive and Allison was worried she'd go into labor. While David would be okay, most likely, he'd still be tiny. The longer Lisa was pregnant, the better off David would be.

Chase and Trent had done a decent job painting. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. Allison could touch it up later. For now, she had to unpack a few boxes. She'd bought a car seat, some clothes, and a bassinet. In three days, Lisa had to go in for an ultrasound and a few other tests, to see if she was doing well enough to be off bed rest. If she was clear, there would be a massive baby shower in the cafeteria. If not, it would be pushed back. She could be up long enough to eat, shower, use the restroom, and to spend 10 or 15 minutes on their back porch, getting the sunlight and fresh air that relaxed her so well; a total of one hour a day tops.

Allison hoped to hell she would be off of bed rest, and able to live her life like a normal person again. Lisa was miserable.

"Hey," Thirteen whispered. Allison stopped staring at her sleeping wife and turned. "Everyone knows now. I spammed the whole hospital with the gender, but not the name." Allison closed the door and headed toward the kitchen.

"Why not the name?"

"Well, when you look at him, and hold him for the first time, he may not be David. He may be Jonah, or Christopher."

"Speaking from experience?"

"I was supposed to be Patricia Hadley." Cameron made a face that looked as though a bad smell had just passed under her nose. "I know. But hey, Tricia is better than Remy." Cameron wasn't paying much attention to Thirteen. "You okay?" Allison sniffled in response, and refused to turn and face Thirteen.

"Lisa is miserable. I pushed her into getting pregnant, and let her go to work, and get sick."

"Allison, its not your fault."

"We could lose him." A cool hand rested on Cameron's bare shoulder. "I could lose them both, Remy."

"You won't. We're here to make sure you don't." Allison turned and allowed Thirteen hug her. Another pair of arms wrapped around them both.

"We're here, Allie," Anna said. "We're here for you, sweetie."

* * *

"Differential, people!" House called, entering his office two days later. He was especially pissy, because Anna was getting ready to leave town on assignment in D.C. the day after the baby shower, leaving him with Trent. Thirteen and Kutner were quiet, while Taub was making coffee. "Come one, come all, and let the arguing begin!"

"Cameron was admitted last night," Thirteen said, softly.

"Did she have the baby?"

"Not Lisa, Allison."

"What happened?" House asked, dropping the file. There was actually worry in his voice.

"Chest pains, labored breathing, blacked out."

"She's out of danger?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, we need to focus on the patient. Do your job. He may actually be dying. Cameron's got Lisa, and you've got a patient."

"Symptoms?"

"Car accident three days ago, and now he has blood in the stool, and brownish orange urine. Go."

"His kidneys are boxed," Taub said, handing off a cup of coffee to his boss. "Muscle death, potassium-"

"Stop reading my file and focus on his."

"I am."

"If he had an infarction, we'd hear him screaming from here-"

"Not if he also has paralysis. He can't feel his legs, so it doesn't hurt." House let out a small 'humph" and considered the possibility.

"Taub, Kutner, go find the clot before he keels over." The two stood. "Thirteen, hang on." As soon as the door shut, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Bring Cameron some lunch, something not too healthy; she's losing weight. Report back to me. I want to see her charts." Thirteen nodded. "I'll give Anna a call, and send her to stay with Lisa. Pass that along, too."

* * *

Sorry for the delay with par two of the story! I've finished it, and will edit and post the rest later this week!


	2. Love that Money Just Can't Buy

Title: Anything You Want

Chapter: Love that Money Can't buy

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer:Fox Owns House

Summery: The continuing lives of Allison and Lisa Cameron

* * *

_"Every time I look into your lovely eyes_

_I see a love that Money just can't buy."_

_Roy Orbison, 'You Got It'_

* * *

Thirteen peered into the room where Allison slept. She looked exhausted. It had gone unnoticed how much Cameron was doing; working normal shifts, taking care of Lisa, and trying to get the nursery ready. She'd neglected to take care of herself. And no one had noticed. Now it was evident; she was thinner than normal, had dark circles under her eyes, and was hospitalized for exhaustion and an anxiety attack. And Lisa was home alone, due in 5 weeks, and on bed rest.

"Hey," Allison called from the door after a few minutes.

"Light sleeper?" Thirteen decided it was safe to go in and join her friend. She set a box of food in front of Cameron. "House's orders. Its from Ralphie's; grilled chicken wrap, with ranch dressing and a backed potato."

"Mmm." Cameron raised her eyebrows in mock inthusiasm and pushed the tray away from her.

"You okay?"

"I'm worried about Lisa."

"Anna's headed over to be with Lisa." Allison sighed and relief came over her face. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "You gave us a scare, Allie."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"And stressed out."

"Understatement." Thirteen looked her charts over. "Relax. I'm fine. E. R. wanted me over night because of the weight loss, and to get rest. One good night's rest."

"No, you're in here for a while. Your heart rate isn't improving very much." Cameron felt her stomach drop. "Because you aren't relaxing."

"How the hell am I supposed to relax? I'm going to, for all intents and purposes, be a father, is less than 6 weeks, and my wife is on bed rest, home alone, terrified, with higher blood pressure than me, and could be in labor right now-"

"Cameron!" House yelled into the room.

"Oh, great." Her heart rate jumped up.

"Lesbian," he started, when both women looked up. "The one who still works for me?" Thirteen grinned. "You...go deal with dying infarction guy before Larry and Curly screw it up."

"Lawrence and Chris."

"Same thing. Go." Thirteen rolled her eyes and left the room. "Well, seven years, and I still make your heart beat a few extra times a second. Beacues you still like me?"

"Because you annoy me." House picked up her chart. "Put that down." He glanced up, glared for a moment, and then continued reading.

"Cameron," he sighed dropping into the chair near the bed. "Tell me how you feel about her."

"House-"

"Just...tell me." His voice was insistent.

"I love her," she said, relaxing.

"Put aside all the crap that's happened over the first two years of being married, and tell me why you are with her." Cameron sighed and closed her eyes. In her mind she pictured the most precious moments she'd shared with Lisa; first kiss, first 'I love you,' proposing, the wedding, and the first time they knew she was pregnant.

"She is just...part of me now. We share some of the happiest and saddest moments of my life, and I need her."

"What do you see when you look at her, Cameron?" He was genuinely curious.

"Everything."

"Seriously," he insisted.

"Why-"

"I've never been where you two are. I want to know." Cameron looked at him. It was one of the few times he genuinely had a question that needed an answer. He needed to know what love really was, because he was in-love himself. Everyone around him could see it. And he could even tell Anna he loved her, but there was something else there, something he saw between Lisa and Allie. He didn't understand it, and needed to, before he could even consider the next step.

"I see love when I look at her. I see what we are, what we could be, and how she'd do anything to make me happy, and keep me with her."

"Sounds like a stalker."

"Yeah," she admitted. "Except I feel the same way, you know?" House shook his head. He didn't know. He'd never let anyone get that close, except Stacey, and she betrayed him. He couldn't understand love because he'd never felt actual love. "Why?"

"I think I might...love Anna."

"You've said it before."

"No...not just love...more."

"In-love?"

"I think so."

"Its about damn time you say it out loud." House gave her a look of annoyance. "Wilson's been after you for a year to let her get close to you."

"She gets close to me almost every night."

"To one appendage." House glared. "How long has she lived with you? 18 months? You thinking about marrying her?" House looked away nervously and nodded.

"I want to."

"Why don't you, then?"

"If you could go back, and take away those sad moments, knowing you'd lose the happy ones, would you?" If Allison had gauged things correctly, she'd assume he was terrified of the regection he could feel if Anna turned him down. The first time Stacy left him, Cameron heard he was impossible to deal with for 2 years, which is why he'd had to rehire so many fellows. The second time, he'd left her, and he was still damn near impossible to deal with. Cameron overheard Wilson saying he was glad House had been shot, because if it hadn't been that guy, it would have been someone from the team, and they wouldn't have missed.

"Life is more than happy and sad, House. Its more than a series of minutes to be typed out by some greater being. Its a web of love, hate, tears, laughter, screaming, and feeling. I wouldn't change anything about Lisa."

"She's too needy." He was trying to annoy her further. "But you like needy. You like that she falls apart when you go away."

"Hello? I'm not a puzzle-"

"You, my friend, are the ultimate puzzle. You were in-love with me, then when I could walk you weren't, then you fell for Chase, but only at arm's length, and now you're married to Cuddy. How you move from one to the next is quite the puzzle."

"And you, Greg House, just admitted that you think of me as a friend." House's jaw dropped for a split second.

"Its a figure of speech!"

"Yeah, uh-huh. Nice save." House glared for a second more before standing to leave. "See you later, _Buddy._" She smiled to herself once more before laying back on the bed. After a quick glance at her heart monitor, she decided a nap was in order.

* * *

"Hey," Chase said into the office. House's ball had bounced from the wall, back into Thirteen's hands. "He's actually hit people with the cane for touching that."

"Even House wouldn't hit a girl."

"Ever wondered where Cameron got the scar on her ankle?" Her eyes bugged out. "Relax, she was surprised when he smacked her hand, lightly when she reached for it, and she tripped over Foreman's foot, into me, and broke the door. It was the only time I've seen House look remotely guilty."

"Did they figure out what's going on with our patient?"

"Infarction. I'm going to amputate in the morning." The ball thudded against the wall again and back into her hands. She propped it back on the desk and looked over his file with little interest. "You're too focused on the other patient," Chase offered. The file closed with a dirty stare from Thirteen. "Look, Remy, she's our friend, and its okay that you're worried-"

"I, actually, wasn't thing about her. You, on the other hand, have broght her up twice since we started talking."

"Rem," he started, raising a hand to his forehead. "Can we not start this again?"

"We've been together for almost three years, and you bring her up constantly!"

"Do not," he countered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"We're friends, Remy. That's all!" Thirteen rolled her eyes. "We, at one time, were something more. That's been over for 4 years."

"Are you still in-love with her?"

"No."

"Do you love her?"

"I just said-"

"Love and In-love are different. If you love her, I can handle that. You can love more than one person. But if you are still in-love with a woman, who is married to another woman, and they're expecting a baby, than you need to check in up stairs-"

"Rem-"

"You have no chance with her. Get over her, really quickly, because I am _not_ a _second_ choice. Do you understand?" He nodded. Remy waited a full 10 seconds after he nodded before taking her eyes away from his and stalking out of the office.

House walked into the conference room with a handfull of pill bottles. After dropping them onto the table he glared at Taub, Kutner, Foreman and Thirteen.

"You're too moody," he said to Thirteen. "But she may open up to you."

"Doubt it," Kutner offered. "They're bestest buddies. Didn't tell her before, why tell her now?"

"Good point. However, patients usually confess when confronted."

"Not by someone who is over for dinner once a week," Thirteen said.

"You have dinner with our boss's boss-"

"Not your business," she reminded. "No work allowed at the dinner bed."

"Just got interesting. Details later!" Kutner joked. The loud crack of the cane against the white board silenced the group.

"Boss Lady Cameron is on bed rest, you moron! Even I eat in bed with her when I'm there! Who gets to talk to Ex-Duckling-Cameron? I can't do it; she used to get all hot and bothered when I walked by!" House yelled.

"Here's an idea," Foreman said, holding 5 straws.

* * *

Cameron blinked a few times and glanced around the dark room. She was still in the hospital. For a moment, fear rose in her chest, until she remembered Anna was with Lisa, making sure she and the baby were okay. There was light in the room, even though it was dark outside. The light in the room was softer than it was supposed to be, which meant someone was trying to make her comfortable.

"I brought you some dinner."

"Thanks, Foreman," Allison said as she tried to sit up.

"You're heart rate is a whole lot better," he offered.

"Just tired."

"How long have you been on these?" he asked, setting a bottle of anti-depressants on the little table in front of her. "And these?" The next were diet pills. "And these? Not even sure what these are. I didn't even look at them."

"Those last ones are calcium supplements." Foreman removed the last bottle and tossed it over his shoulder, in a weak attempt at humor.

"Diet pills?"

"I stopped taking them about a year and a half ago, when Lisa found out. Look at the date." He tossed that bottle to join the first one somewhere on the floor.

"Allison," he said gently. "You're depressed?"

"I don't feel depressed," she said, staring at him. "I was having anxiety problems, and when nothing came out of a work-up, I talked to someone, and he put me on these. He said it stems from being depressed. They aren't even helping."

"Why didn't you talk to us, Cameron? How many years have we known each other?"

"Oh, don't start. As I recall, you stole an article, and then said 'We're not friends.' So drop it. And when did you search my house?"

"_I _didn't.""_House,_" she growled.

"I just get to be the one who talks to you." Foreman held up a straw that had been cut in half.

"You drew the short straw?"

"Actually, House did, but he isn't allowed in here."

"He's not?"

"Claims he, quote 'still makes your heart go all aflutter.' End quote. That's when he snatched my straw and handed me his." Cameron laughed. "Can we talk?"

"Get out," she said, turning away from him. As soon as she was comfortable, He walked to the other side of the bed.

"Talk to me, Allison," he said, gently. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can't."

"Why not? Why won't you tell us that you're hurting?"

"Just stop, Forman," she hissed, looking him in the eyes.

"No."

"I'm _so _not doing this with you."

"Why? Why can't you talk to me, Cameron?"

"Because, once I say it, once I say how much I hurt...its real."

* * *


	3. The Things You do!

Title: Anything You Want

Chapter: The Things you do

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer:Fox Owns House

Summery: The continuing lives of Allison and Lisa Cameron

* * *

_'I live my life to be with you_

_No one can do the things you do.'_

_Roy Orbison, 'You Got It._

* * *

Lisa opened her eyes to see a man lying in her bed, staring at her. She rolled her eyes and turned over, only to see her sister, sleeping in the rocking chair. She was in her old fatigue pants, and one of House's t shirts. All this meant that Allison was still in the hospital from collapsing two days before. Panic flooded her mind. She tried to rationalize mentally, that Allison was okay. They'd have woken her up if something terrible had happened. Anna would have told her the moment she had news. House wouldn't be poking at baby David in her belly. She carefully sat up to face House, who was now lying in Allison's spot, stretched comfortably, with his feet crossed.

"Anna," House called, tossing a pillow at his girlfriend. She snored and moaned something in her sleep in the chair.

"She's out. What do you want."

"Lucky for him," House started, pointing to Lisa's pregnant belly. "His "daddy" confessed."

"Confessed what?"

"Cameron needs an intervention and a vacation-"

"She's not using drugs, House."

"Didn't say that she was. There are various types of intervention. She needs a stress intervention, before the parasite breaks out of there." Lisa rolled her eyes. House stood and made no mistake that he had the woman's attention. "You need to hear this_, Lisa,"_ he snapped. Upon use of her first name, Lisa stopped glaring at him and felt her breath catch. "From now on, if you need anything, you call me, or anyone on my team. We're at your beck and call, 24 hours a day. Wilson is also on baby duty."

"She and I have everything we need, and we're fine."

"She's fine?" House hissed. "Her heart was beating so hard it damn near jumped out at me. You call that 'fine?' Some Doctor! Just because she's hiding depression from you doesn't mean she's not depressed."

"She's depressed?"

"Oh for crying out loud," House whispered, rubbing at his forehead. "Insomnia, altered eating habits, altered speech patterns, problems remembering, can't really think for herself..." A look came over Lisa, one of guilt. "And, you know she has a guilt complex worse than you do."

"And she's been running ragged trying to keep me happy, and David healthy."

"And in five weeks, you'll have a healthy, screaming baby boy, and you'll both be too tired to notice her mental state. So, to keep her out of psych, and to keep her from giving baby David an 'extra long bath,' we're giving you a team. My team. She needs to get her antidepressants sorted, and we'll keep David in there. Tomorrow, you may even be off of bed rest, and we'll take care of her instead of you. Got it?" Lisa nodded. "One more thing," he whispered.

"What?"

"Call me big Brother," he said, pulling a ring from his coat pocket. "Don't say anything yet." Lisa's eyes were wide. "Remember," he said in a Russian accent. "You know nothing."

"Lips are sealed." House grinned. "Good luck."

* * *

The next morning, Allison opened her eyes, and found she was still in the hospital. But she could smell Lisa's shampoo, and could hear her humming softly. Allison closed her eyes to just listen a while. Lisa was humming while she did a Sudoku puzzle, humming 'You Got It,' from a movie they watched on a semi-regular basis; Boys on the Side. She often tried to sing it in the shower, but humming was more of where her talent lie.

"Don't bother pretnending, Allie," she said, not looking up from the puzzle. "You stopped snoring."

"Never could fool you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lisa asked, still not looking up. Her voice was even, and almost angry.

"You didn't need to hear that-"

"Two months, Allison. Two months you have been on anti-anxiety and anti-depression medication, and you never told me."

"Leese-"

"Do you love me?"

"You know-"

"I don't know."

"Yes, Lisa, I love you."

"You should have told me," she said, standing.

"Lisa, you should be in bed-"

"I went to my doctor this morning. Changed the appointment," she said, finally looking at Allison. "I'm okay. We're okay, and I'm off bed rest."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Allison whispered. "It wasn't really bad, it was just a nagging feeling that I..."

"That you what...?"

"Didn't deserve to be happy with you," she blurted. "That you deserved someone prettier than me, or smarter-"

"So you have an inferiority complex? To me? That's what the diet pills and jogging were for?" Lisa touched Allison's hand and grazed the wedding ring with her own. "Allison, I love you exactly as you are; beautiful, sexy, funny, and incredibly intelligent. If you can trust me, you can believe that you are wonderful."

"Lisa, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Having a baby."

"So am I!" Lisa said forcefully. "Its not a terrible thing to be scared! We've read the good books, the scary books, and have taken the first-time-parent courses. Our parents managed not to kill us, and we'll figure things out with David as they come." Allison gripped Lisa's hand. "So, you've slept for a few days now, and House is going to beat his team into submission for us for the next 4 to 5 weeks. Think you can make it through a baby shower?" Allison nodded.

* * *

"You okay?" Chase called into House's office.

"I don't think this is going to work," Thirteen said, wiping her cheeks. Chase rested a hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged away. "Its her fucking baby shower and you didn't take your eyes off of her for more than 15 seconds!"

"Remy," he started, very sure of himself. "Do you know what I see when I look at her?"

"Boobs?"

"My friend. Someone who means a lot to both of us who was sick. I see a woman with whom I've shared a lot of good times, a few bad times, and some in between."

"Is this supposed to be helping?" Chase looked up for a second before closing his eyes in frustration.

"When I look at her, I don't feel anything. I don't think I ever really did, not like what I feel with you." Chase rested a hand on her shoulder again. She didn't shrug this one away. "I didn't love her. I don't think I was ever really in-love with her. We have lunch together most days, we talk about you and Lisa. We share a soda and steal each others food. What does that sound like?"

"Like House?"

"And what does House remind you of?"

"A very intelligent high school football player on drugs?"

"Actually, yeah. He's one of the guys. Cameron is like on of the guys. She burps, steals my fries, and I've been known to drop ice down her back, and fill her prescription pads with offensive drawings. Does it sound like what we have?" He took her hand and kissed her wrist. "Does it sound like I want to hold her hand and kiss her? Or that you're in danger of losing me to her?"

"No."

"How many days a week do you have lunch in Wilson's office?" She shrugged. "He's a nicer guy than I am. I know I _could_ lose you to him. But I know I _won't_. Not to him, Kutner, Taub, Foreman, or even House." Chase tucked her hair behind her ear gently. "I'd asked Cameron for some help a few weeks ago, while you were with Lisa..." he started.

"What?"

"She said that you'd probably like this, and its been three years now...next week." Chase pulled from his pocket a black velvet box. Thirteen opened it. Inside was a silver necklace, with three heart-shaped diamond pendants, cascading down. "She was hiding it at her place, and was trying to get it to me at the party without you seeing. I guess we failed, Remy."

"Oh my God, Robbie! Its beautiful," she gasped, fresh tears drizzling.

"Why do women cry when they are mad, happy, guilty, grateful, or any other reason, and then clam up when they are actually sad?" Thirteen smacked him on the shoulder. Chase laughed and took the necklace out of its box and draped it around her neck. "Can we go back to the party? There's cake..."

"Why do men think with either their penises or their stomachs, and never with their heads?" Thirteen teased. Chase simply shrugged and followed his girlfriend out the door.

* * *

"Lisa," Allison whispered4 weeks and 4 days after the baby shower. "Lisa, look at him." Lisa, covered in sweat and blood and tears opened her eyes to meet the blue-green eyes of their son, David. He was crying, and absolutely perfect. He was big, too! Freshly cleaned and swaddled, he was starting to calm down upon hearing Lisa's voice.

"Hi, baby!" she cooed at the infant. David was handed to her as Allison scooted next to her, not taking her eyes from their son. "Allie, he's got your eyes! Oh, he's got your everything! I think we have a baby clone!"

"Yeah," she whispered. Allison kissed Lisa's forehead. "He doesn't look like a David Lucas."

"No," Lisa said, as the baby stopped crying. "No, David is good, but Lucas isn't right."

"Adam. David Adam."

"Hi, David," Lisa said, crying again. "I'm Mommy."

"Jesus, then who am I?"

"Daddy," Lisa said, grinning.

"I'm not a man, and not a father. I'm his other mom."

"David, don't listen to Daddy. She's cranky. She's going to have to get used to the word being a title on a name tag."

"David, sweetie, I'm Momma, and this is Mommy."

"I don't think so, Allison."

"Do you always have to win?"

"Yes."

"For all intents and purposes, I sort of am," Allison said, mulling the idea in her head a moment. "I'm a daddy," she moaned. Lisa laughed and David stared. "Can I take him?" Lisa nodded and handed him off. "Going to introduce him to everyone."

"Don't let House...anything!" Allison laughed and left the room.

"David," she said to her son as she walked down the hall. "Its going to be pretty interesting, having a mommy and me as a dad. Its interesting because daddies are usually men, and I'm like Mommy. I'm a woman. But I'm still Dad. Its pretty weird, huh?" The doors opened to the waiting area with the press of a button and Allisonwas surrounded Her mother and father, her brothers, Lisa's parents, Anna, Trent, House, and the whole diagnostics department, along with, basically, half the hospital.

"What's his name?" Allison's mother asked.

"Well, everyone, I'd like you to meet David Adam Cameron. His stats will be posted, officially, by Brenda, and then whomever has one the baby-pool will be announced." A few frustrated sighs from the middle were heard.

"How's Lisa?" Kay asked

"His mommy is doing just fine, resting now."

"She's mommy, who are you?"

"I'm...Daddy." Paula looked horrified for a moment. "Mom, its just a name. Relax. Technically, I'm his biological mother; my egg."

"Oh, that's why he looks so much like you, sweet heart!" Paula said, trying to find something good abnout this particular situation.

"Then who is his dad?" House called out.

"Well, House, Oncology _may _be a future for him," Wilson taunted. For a split second, House bought into it, and his jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"No," Cameron hissed. "A donor who Lisa and I both met and interviewed is his father. Blue eyes, black hair, and is a concert pianist with an I. Q. close to yours," she said directly at House. "Figured since we dropped 18,000 for the damn piano, he might as well have a genetic disposition for it. Father has three kids already, all are normal. One has a nose-picking thing, but he's 3. I'm going to bring him back to Lisa." Allison let the family say good-bye and headed back to the room.

As she walked she studied the baby's face. The man they'd picked for his father had similar facial features at Lisa. They'dhad the same chin, and it looked like David had Lisa's chin because of this. And Allison could see her mother's nose, and her dad's hands. She could see herself in the baby. And when he opened his eyes and looked at her, she knew who she was to the boy.

"Hey, sweetie," she whispered. "I'm Daddy!"

* * *

Chapter three! T'is done! I hope you enjoyed that! I'll have Chapter 4 up as soon as its edited!!


	4. Hope

Title: Anything You Want

Chapter: Hope

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer:Fox Owns House

Summery: The continuing lives of Allison and Lisa Cameron

* * *

_I'm Glad to give my love to you_

_I hope you feel the way I do_

_Roy Orbison, 'You Got It._

* * *

Anna rocked her three month old nephew as he slept. She could smell the turkey cooking in her mother's kitchen, and could hear Lisa and Allison chatting in the next room. Trent and Greg were at her mother's piano. In all the years that Lisa and Anna had lived at home, their mother kept a piano, and it was tuned regularly, but no one played. Lisa tried the violin, but only for a week. But now, the house was filled with music; as it should be. The music that House and Trent played together was 'Baba O'Riley,' by The Who. It wasn't a duet, by any means, but House taught Trent to make it a duet, to make it sound like the whole band, but with one instrument. Greg was good with the kid.

Anna remembered hearing of House before she met him. He'd been a drug addict, and a mean one at that. It wasn't until he was in an accident on a bus that he cleaned up. Even after that, it was just less drugs, no drinking, and even quit cigars. Anna remembered hearing about Wilson's attempted suicide, and that's when House really changed. The two healed together. House had gotten serious with his life, and at some point, had met Anna, and knew he had to be who he was pretending to be. Lisa told her the day she noticed the changes.

House was in a patient room, talking with a woman who was alone. She wasn't dying, but had been close a few times on this particular case. She didn't have anyone to keep her company, and hated the hospital food. So, House brought up normal food, and ate with her. The two laughed and talked for 4 hours. What caught Lisa's eye more was House had shaved, and was in his lab coat. That's when Lisa Cameron knew that he was doing well.

Three days later, he met Anna.

"Hey," Lisa called into the room. Anna hadn't noticed the chatter next door had stopped.

"He's really good," Anna said.

"I think he actually loves Trent."

"They play piano together every night. I thought Greg was going to hit the roof when Trent carved his initials into his cane." Lisa's eyes bugged out. "House took the pocket knife and added mine and his own."

"That...sounds like House."

"He asked me to marry him last night." Lisa beamed. "I said no."

"What?!"

"I said," Anna started. "If he wanted to marry me, he had to get Trent's permission." Lisa laughed. "Trent said yes, so then I said yes."

"Love me love my kid. Nice."

"He...wants to...adopt Trent after the wedding."

"Man, has he done a 180," Lisa commented as she felt Allison's arms wrap around her from behind. "House is going to be my brother-in-law."

"You're crazy," Allison told Anna. "But I'm happy for you!"

"Girls?" Kay called up the stairs. "Turkey is on the table." The three headed down with the baby to see the family gathered around the table, and David's bassinet near by.

"So," House said quieting the table as Anna put David down. She quickly sat and scooted her chair in next to House. She smiled up at him. "Well, as all of you know, its not my house, but I have something to say. So listen up. Yesterday, something pretty amazing happened. I asked Anna to marry me, and a moment of insanity washed over her, and...she said yes."

"Oh God!" Kaye said, smiling. "Congratulations!"

"There's more. Oh, but there's more. I'm going to be a dad." The room was silent. "After the wedding, I'm signing paperwork and adopting Trent. Cameron, we'll celebrate Father's Day together," he taunted.

"My name is going to be Trent House," Trent told his Aunt. "Pretty freakin' sweet, huh?"

"I'll say," Lisa countered.

* * *

"Greg?" Trent called into the guest room where his soon-to-be step-father slept. Anna and Lisa were up late with their mother, and Allison was busy with David, who was also not sleeping.

"What's up?" came a groggy voice.

"Can't sleep." The boy shifted from one foot to the other. Greg waved him in. Trent grinned and jumped onto the bed. For ten, he was small, like his mother, with the same eyes. He looked, to House, more like Lisa. Upon meeting Anna, House couldn't tell the difference between the two. But quickly, he noticed Anna's face shape was different, and they were nothing alike as people; Anna was a lot more laid back as a person, and yet, much more disciplined. She took things in stride, where her twin sister would usually get upset. Her sense of humor was much more crude than Lisa's. As for Trent, he and House hated each other at first. Greg called him 'the runt,' and Trent called Greg 'the dick.' It took a few months for the two to become friends. Once Greg realized that the child would always play video games with him, and showed interest and talent in music, he stopped giving him such a hard time. When Trent came to the conclusion that having a doctor for a father-figure didn't suck so bad, it was a match made in heaven.

"I don't do bed-time stories," Greg warned.

"Its cool; Ron didn't either."

"Ron?"

"Sperm donor, as you'd say." Greg nodded. "Broght the PSPs," Trent offered. Greg shook his head.

"Better idea." Greg stared at the ceiling, hoping an idea would fall from it. "Its not a bed-time story, but its something..."

"All ears." Trent scooted under the covers and into his mother's pillow.

"There was this patient, who presented with nausea, vomiting, missed period, and weight gain. She was on a form of birth control-"

"What's birth control?" Shit!

"New story. New patient. You don't like strawberry jelly do you?" Trent nodded. Damn. "This is harder than I thought."

"Dude, I'm ten. Don't need a bed-time story."

"Dude, you're nine for another 2 weeks." Greg thought for a moment. "There was once a beautiful woman, named Allis-" Can't do that. "Alyssa. Alyssa was very kind and really hot. She was the nicest person in the world. One day, she met a man who was very sick. Alyssa was going to be a doctor some day, and wanted to help him, but he was too sick. So she asked him what she could do to make him feel better with the time he had left. The man said, 'I have always wanted a wife. I don't want to die alone.' So she married him. They were happy, because he wasn't too sick at first. But soon after they got married, he died. Alyssa was so sad, that she fought extra hard to become a doctor.

"One day, she met a mean, angry man, who needed her more than he knew. So she asked for a job. 'Well, if you can figure out what is wrong with people, you can work for me.' Alyssa was very smart, and was a great help to the mean man. He started to be less mean, and even less mean.

"After nearly 4 years of working for him, she quit, because she needed to help more people than she could working for him. It made the mean man very sad, but he watched her go anyway. A year later, when someone who the mean man was close to died, and it was sort of his fault, she wasn't there to help him. But, she'd taught him to help himself. So he cleaned up, and found that when he tried, he could be nice to people, and someone was very nice to him. Alyssa had a friend, who was the mean man's boss. The mean man's boss had a sister, who was absolutely beautiful. The mean man, who wasn't so mean anymore, became friends with Boss Lady's sister. Well, it took some time, but Alyssa and the mean man became close friends, and the boss lady and her sister were happy.

"The Not-So-mean man asked Boss Lady's sister to marry him, and they were happy together." Greg glanced over, expecting Trent to be staring at him, waiting for something better, but the kid's eyes were closed.

"So then what happened?" Anna's voice whispered from the door.

"The mean man married Boss Lady's beautiful sister, adopted her kid, and talked her into retirement."

"Greg-"

"Not now, he's asleep," Greg said, grinning. Anna touched the boy's shoulder.

"Sweetie, go get into your own bed." He mumbled something and rolled off the bed and stumbled toward his own room.

"I ship out tomorrow morning."

"I know," he said softly.

"We can enjoy tonight," Anna offered.

"I think," came his voice. "I'd rather just hold you."

"Oh Jesus, Greg. I'll only be in D.C. for 4 months! Its a 3 hour drive from your condo, for crying out loud."

"I still want you to live with us, and be here with us at night."

"I'll consider retiring after the wedding."

"Promise?"

"I'm not your father, Greg. And neither are you. I trust you with Trent." Greg tensed. "Bring him to the hospital on his birthday, it should give him something to gross everyone out with the next day at school." Greg chuckled.

* * *

"Lisa?" Allison called into the office. Lisa was filing mountains of paper work. Allison had David, sleeping comfortably in her arms as she came in.

"He can not possibly be hungry."

"No, just ate, actually. I just tought you could use some time as Mommy, rather than Dr. Cameron." Lisa smiled and pushed away from the desk. She felt so strange being in the office with her wife and son; first day back at work since David was born. "Trent is helping with a differential." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Poor kid." Lisa settled on the couch and rested against Allison.

"Am I the man in the relationship?" Lisa's eyes went wide.

"Boy, I hope not, or we've been doing this wrong the last 3 and a half years." Allison laughed.

"No, I mean am I the gentleman type; often opening doors for you, taking the lead in dancing, taking on the role of father to our child even though I'm a woman."

"I open as many doors for you as you do for me. We don't dance, and when we do, neither one leads, and we end up tripping over each other, and you are every bit David's mother as I am."

"Then why does _everyone _call me his daddy!?" Lisa chuckled.

"Because, its cute! I suppose you do take on a more fatherly role; bottle feeding instead of breast feeding, Bring him to me at night so I can feed him in our bed, you didn't go through the whole post-partum thing that I did-"

"You cried for 45 minutes and it was over."

"Allison?" Lisa chose her next words carefully. "Are you still depressed?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I feel like I have no control over things, and its hard to live and work with no control." She looked the baby over, head to toe. "But then I see you, or hear you, or see David, and its okay that I'm not in complete control over every single thing. If I'd been in control that day at the park, I'd have never kissed you."

"Boy, control is overrated," Lisa teased.

"Seriously," Allison joked back. David opened his eyes and yawned. "Good afternoon, Dee."

"Hi," Lisa cooed. "Hi sweet heart!" David started to fuss with discomfort. A rumble from his diaper was quite audible.

"I'll take him back to the day care," Allie said, kissing Lisa deeply. "Let's go, baby!"

"Hey Allie?" Allison looked over her shoulder from the door, smiling. "Love you."

"Love you, too!"

* * *

_**You Got It **_

_Every time I look into your lovely eye_

_I see a love that money just can't buy._

_One look from you I drift away_

_I pray that you are here to stay._

_Anything you want - you got it_

_Anything you need - you got it_

_Anything at all - you got it_

_baby!_

_Every time I hold you I begin to understand_

_Everything about you tells me I'm your man._

_I live my life to be with you_

_No one can do the things you do._

_Anything you want - you got it_

_Anything you need - you got it _

_Anything at all - you got it_

_Baby! _

_Anything you want _

_Anything you need _

_Anything at all_

_I'm glad to give my love to you_

_I know you feel the way I do._

_Anything you want - you got it_

_Anything you need - you got it _

_Anything at all - you got it_

_Baby! _

_Anything you want - you got it_

_Anything you need - you got it _

_Anything at all - you got it_

_Baby! _

_Anything at all - you got it - baby - you got it!_


End file.
